


Nightmare Phantom

by Yaajkuza



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost Abilities, Hiatus, M/M, Nightmares, Phantom Planet never happened, Trauma, sophomore year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaajkuza/pseuds/Yaajkuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always something new that stirs something up in the small town of Amity Park, but this something is a someone, and what he brings changes one particular person's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Phantom

It was the same old Amity Park, and the same old Casper High. With the anticipation of a new student. He was the talk of the day. Rumors were spreading around like wildfire. There was one that he's the son of a rich family and that he was sent to the high school as punishment. Another said that his parents were mad scientists and they had done experiments on him. Rumors were going around and new ones started. But alas they were just rumors.

People took one look at him and their expectations about him from the rumors dropped but there was new expectations with the way he looked. His spiky blonde hair and his sunset eyes is what attracts others at first. Then it was his sense of fashion, he wears a pair of black soccer sweat pants, a red hooded vest with a white undershirt. Next it would be his physique, his body was lean and toned, along with his tanned skin, certainly saying he's into some kind of sport. Wherever he would go, eyes would follow and faces would turn. When he was looking their way, girls would blush at being caught staring, but all he would do was smile at them with pearly whites which made them swoon.

The new student was lost, looking for his locker, before turning a corner. He was blindsided and bumped into something hard or, rather, someone else's chest. He fell flat on his bottom and looked up at who he bumped into. The onlookers gasped and felt sorry for the new student, it was unfortunate for him to meet someone like him on his first day.

The blonde jock stumbled backwards as someone bumped into him. The morning he had had been a great morning, and how to top it off is pounding his favorite geek. He was expecting a raven haired boy to be on the ground but he found a new face instead. Irritation quickly replaced his glee, and he was found bringing up the boy by the collar. It has been a great morning and the kid seemed new so the jock have him a warning, "Next time you bump into me, you'd wish you never lived."

The new kid gulped and quickly nodded before maneuvering around the jock. On his mission to find his locker and his homeroom. The new school had been a maze for him, and just as he was about to swallow his pride and ask for directions, he found his locker. But apparently his locker was next to a brunette with pale skin who wore dark clothing, so he smiled to the girl and introduced himself, "Hey, there, my name is Ian."

The girl noticed the boy from the corner of her eyes and hoped he would just ignore her like the rest of the school, but he didn't. She internally sighed and turned to see who was talking and her tired face lit. She wasn't expecting to be looking at a handsome face. So she blushed before instantly replying, "Hi! My name is Sam, it's short for Samantha, though my friends call me Sam, you can call me Sam."

Ian grinned at the flustered girl. "Nice to meet you Sam. Say, do you know where Mr. Lancer's classroom is?"

"His classroom? It's down the hall towards the right. You won't miss his bald head."

He chuckled, "Alright then, thanks. See you later?"

She nodded and found that she was smiling as he turned to leave for his class. She stopped herself from smiling and went towards her own class while telling herself to get a hold of herself.

He followed Sam's direction and found his classroom. He was greeted by a pudgy man with a noticeable gut as he went in. "Welcome to English 11! You must be Ian. I'm Mr. Lancer. So, how do you like the school?"

"It's great! It's definitely better than my old school." Ian was smiling giving Mr. Lancer a weird vibe, but nonetheless smiled back.

The bell had rung and students were coming in the classroom and going to their seat including a certain blonde boy. When he walked in the class the first person he noticed was the new student and he knew he would have to put up with him in here. He trudged to his seat and anticipated to know what the kid's name was.

Minutes passed and the late bell rang and Mr. Lancer went up to the front of the class. "Class as you can see we have a new student here with us today. Can I have you introduce yourself to us and tell us a bit about yourself?"

Ian nodded and went to the front of the classroom. "My name is Ian Spangler and I'm currently 15 years old. My family enrolled me to school early so I'm probably a year younger that everyone here."

Right when Ian was finished introducing himself the classroom door opened and in came a raven haired boy. "So glad you can join us...late...again." Mr. Lancer said to the student who just came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer I missed the bus and I had to walk here," the boy responded back in an exasperated voice.

"Excuses, excuses. Just please take your seat Danny we just got done introducing the new student." Lancer said to Danny  then he looked at Ian in though, "There should be an open seat between Dash and Danny. Dash Baxter! Danny Fenton! Please raise your hand so your new neighbor will know where he would be sitting."

Danny was staring at the new student looking at him with a sense of familiarity but he couldn't figure out why.

Dash lazily raised his hand and groaned that he had to put up with the new student. For Danny, he was  brought out of his trance and raised his hand. Ian saw where the open seat was so he went to go sit there. He turned to Dash, "Sorry about this morning, I should really be looking at where I was going."

Dash just grunted in response and Ian smile at the response. Dash rolled his eyes at the smiling boy and then the new kid turned to the opposite side, "My name is Ian Spangler, it's a pleasure to meet you." He took out his hand as he said that.

"Uh... Nice to meet you Ian. My name is Danny, Danny Fenton." The raven haired boy said while taking his hand out to shake the other's hand but when tried to grip the hand, he didn't feel anything. He looked at the hand and saw that it was still there.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"It's nothing," Danny said finally able to shake the other's hand. 'Must be my imagination.'

Class seemed like it took forever to finish but it did and Danny had somewhere to go. He met up with his two best friends at his locker. "Have you guys met the new student?" Tucker asked.

"I have a class with him," Danny responded.

"Yeah I know," Both of the boy looked at her with a questioning face.

"His locker is next to mine and he asked me where Lancer's class was," she explained relieving them of their confusion.

"Stalking him already Sam?" Tucker teased.

Sam's face grew light red, "Shut up. He’s trouble that's all."

Both the boys started to laugh and that earned them a hard punch in the shoulder from the goth. "Let's hurry up and get to class," She huffed. The boys were groaning as they rubbed where she had punched them.

~*~

Lunch finally came and there was a sight to see. The new kid was hanging out with the A-list, courtesy of Paulina, and it seemed like he was getting along with everyone, well almost everyone. Dash was sitting rolling his eyes at everything Ian said. Whenever the new kid was in his presence he gets highly irritated. So he decided to leave the cafeteria. He got up and was about to leave but then he was stopped by his best friend, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some air," Dash responded to the Asian jock. Kwan just nodded and let Dash walk off. He was just aimlessly walking around the school trying to get his mind off of until he saw a certain raven haired boy and an open locker. He smirked and went up to the boy. He was towering the boy and the boy noticed.

Danny saw the towering shadow and shrunk in his position and slowly turned around. "H-hey Dash..."

"Shut up Fenturd! I'm guessing your locker is pretty lonely. Let me help with that." Dash said menacingly. He grabbed the boy by the collar and threw him into the locker. He slammed the locker closed and laughed at the miserable teen. He felt so much better after that and he wasn't as agitated as before.

Danny waited for the bully to leave so that he can use his abilities to leave the confines if the locker. He got out and heavily sighed. "Having a tough day?" Danny heard a voice and jumped back hitting the locker. He saw Ian laughing. "Yeah it's been rough all right," he said then he realized, Ian responded back right when he got out of the locker. He slowly looked up at the smiling boy. "How long were you standing there?"

"I saw the whole thing but I won't tell a soul." Ian put a finger on his own lips indicating that he'll stay quiet about it. "Besides I got a secret of my own." He winked at the shocked boy and the bell rang. Students began to fill the hallways. "See you later Danny." He waved him goodbye and disappeared within the crowd.

Danny stood there shocked at what happened. What did Ian mean by he has secrets of his own. He was confused. Danny met up with Sam and Tucker deciding to not to tell his friends about what had happened. They went to class and he sat in his seat which was next to Tucker. Class began and Tucker noticed that something was bothering his best friend. Danny got a note from the boy next to him. 'What happened during lunch?' Danny was silent for a moment before writing on the note and passing it back. 'The new kid, Ian... he saw me using my powers...'

"What!" Tucker loudly said. He now has the whole class' attention. Both Danny and Sam face palmed themselves.

"Mr. Foley, do you have something to say?" The old hag of a teacher inquired.

"No ma'am." He said sinking down into his seat at the sound of laughter from the class. Class soon ended after the incident and the trio met up after class.

"So what was that about?" Sam asked.

"Well something happened during lunch..." Danny started, "Dash pushed me into a locker and." His friends leaned closer so the he could whisper. "I turned  intangible to get out of it but..." Sam leaned even closer and Danny took a step back. "Ian saw me go through the locker door."

"What?" Sam mirrored Tucker's expression.

"I know. I know but that wasn't the weird part... he said that he also has a secret...." Danny added. Both Tucker and  Sam were as shocked as Danny when he first heard it too. "I think we got to be careful with him."

“I knew he was trouble and I agree with Danny we got to be careful about him,” Sam repeated. They went to their next and final class. They had the last class together so after they could just go to someone's house. But to their surprise the new kid also had their class. There was a partnered activity and so Danny and Sam were paired while Tucker was  with Ian. Danny and Sam were suspicious of Ian but Tucket and Ian were laughing like they the best of friends. Class soon ended and Tucker said goodbye to Ian before joining his friends.

"Did you know that he's into tech?" Tucker was smiling and the other two shared a worried look. "Yeah I know, I know, but he doesn't seem all that bad."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention but this morning when I tried to shake his hand it was as if his hand went intangible. I didn't believe it at first but when he said that he had secret then that convinced me." Danny said to the other two.

"Well we better patrol tonight then if we think that  really is trouble," Sam suggested, "meet up at my house at 8?"

Both Danny and Tucker agreed  they went their separate ways.

~*~

It was eight at night and they met up at Sam's house like they said they would. "So what's your excuse this time Danny?"

"I told my parents that I was coming over to do homework and that I might come home late," Danny grinned at the remarkable lie.

"Well now you need to show your good grades or else they would know that that's a lie," Tucker added. Danny glared at him and he laughed.

"Shall we get started?" Sam said finally so they could go on their patrol.

It was close to getting ten and the only ghost they saw was the box ghost. Sam and Tucker both went home once the box ghost was caught and Danny stayed behind feeling as if he was watched. "Come on out Skulker I know you're there!"

"You've gotten good whelp! Now, let's see if you've gotten better to be worth in my collection." The ghost hunter popped out with missiles directed at Phantom.

Admist the fighting a shadow lurked past and extended towards a certain house. The shadow crept up the side of the house and entered through the bedroom window of the second story. A blonde jock was found peacefully sleeping and the shadow grew larger as it approached. It opened as it was hovering the sleeping boy and in a sudden movement Dash was enveloped in the shadow.

Dash was tossing and turning as he continued sleeping. His facial expression contorted as he groaned and moaned. The sound of him rustling and his audible moans were silenced by the shadow surrounding him. Dash shot up from his bed terrified and shivering at the remembrance of the nightmare he just had. He looked at his hands with fear and disbelief. He looked around his room to see if there was any abnormalities but he noticed the time from his alarm clock beside his bed. It read 4 AM. He groaned. He didn't want to go back to sleep in case the nightmare would occur again but it was way too early to be awake. He groaned again and reluctantly stayed up but to his chagrin he decided to go take a walk to try to clear his mind. He dressed up for the day and went for the walk. His stroll led him to the park and so he decided to rest on a bench. He looked up in the sky to see the changing colors of dawn. To his surprised he saw a black and white jumpsuit flying through the sky. He smiled at that the hero of the town was still looking out for them. At the remembrance of the hero's name Dash buckled forward, knees hitting the ground and hands flat out in front of him. The nightmare flashed through his head as he was down and questions filled his head. 'I wouldn't do those kinds of things right? But it just felt so... real'

Skulker was dealt with and finally in the Fenton Thermos. It had taken Danny such a long time to deal with Skulker and his new armortech and he was dead tired. He groaned at the sight of the color changing sky. He was out for a long time and hoped that his parents wouldn't be awake. As he passed over the park he happened to see a downed boy. The concern in him kicked in and descended slowly approaching the body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dash Baxter was kneeling on the floor shivering in fear, but of what? Danny had never seen the jock this vulnerable before and he felt even more concerned. "Are you okay?"

The voice broke Dash's trance and he stared up at the person in front of him. He gaped and jumped up. "Phantom! You scared me."

Danny rolled his eyes, even when he was Phantom he would still call him by his surname. "Are you okay?" Danny repeated again.

Dash turned to the side not wanting to look directly at the person ghost in front of him. "Yeah I'm fine."

Danny stared at him, "Really?"

"Okay, maybe not..." Dash sat back down on the bench.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny was shocked at what he had just said. It just came out. He kept a cool face covering his surprise waiting for the jock to answer.

"What? You, Dan--" Dash stopped. Phantom gave him a confused look. Dash took a deep breath and exhaled. "Phantom, is willing to listen to me?"

Danny didn't really mind actually but he caught a glimpse of the rising sun and was immediately reminded that he had to go home. "Maybe another time, Dash. Don't you have school to attend to?" Danny needed to leave quickly or else.

"I guess I do." Dash paused trying to find the words to say. "Well I guess I'll see you later. I am going to see you later, right?"

Danny was hesitant but what's the worse could happen, right? "Uh... yeah tonight at 8 come back here alright?"

"Alright." Dash agreed. "See you then." Both of them departed and Dash was thinking. One idea he had was what if he acted differently to the boy then maybe he wouldn’t have the nightmare. He thought about it. It was impossible for a bully to suddenly be nice to a geek, who gets terrorized on a daily basis. It was a decent idea, it was just impractical. But there wasn't any other solution he can think of art the moment. He got home and his parents were still sleeping. He quietly went to his bedroom and looked at the time and it was 6:04 and he had another hour before he had to go to school.

Danny got home and opened the door as quietly as possible hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. When he as quietly closed the door and turned around, guess who was there, none other than his parents with a disapproving look. He groaned at the conversation they were going to have.

"Where have you been young man?" Maddie was in her blue jumpsuit, voice laced with anger and worry.

"I was out... with a friend..." Danny's voice was quiet and his father mistook it as something Danny didn't want to discuss in front of his mother.

"Don't you worry Maddie! Danny must be at that age where he wants to explore the world." Jack pat his son's back and went to his ear. "You should bring her to dinner sometimes."

Danny nervously laughed and went up to his room. Great, now his father thinks he's sleeping with someone. He quickly took a shower after hearing a piece of his parents conversation about his well-being.

The morning was simple and mundane except for the fact that Danny had actually arrived in class on time. Not going to sleep can do that. Danny looked for Dash to see if he was okay, the jock was pretty shaken up that morning, but the blonde was staring away looking kind of nervous. Danny wondered what had happened to have the all powerful jock scared stiff, except ghosts, they always bring out the inner little girl.

After two more periods it would be lunch and Dash was still scared of the nightmare. Dash was preoccupied in his thought at what his dream meant when he turned a corner and felt a thud.

Danny was tired. He had gotten no sleep, all thanks to Skulker, and so he couldn’t stay awake in all of his classes. He was groggily walking towards his next class and turned a corner until he bumped into someone and fell. It was all too familiar. He could recognise the chest he bumped into from the countless encounters they had. He was afraid of looking up to angry face of the other. He had no choice but to look up. Danny saw the look on Dash’s face and Danny was shocked and somewhat confused. It was the same look Dash had that morning.

Dash looked down and saw the frightened look on the boy’s face. There was a pang in his chest and the person that he didn’t wanted to see was right there in front of him. He was scared of what he would do. He had his hand into a fist but loosened it. ‘I would never do anything like that,’ he thought to himself.  It was impractical, impossible even, but he stuck his hand out to help the downed boy. He internally berated himself for having to just have shown kindness to the boy.

Danny was shocked. He looked up and he saw that Dash was trying to help him get up. This was totally unexpected and Danny was hesitant on grabbing the hand. He slowly grabbed onto Dash’s hand and once he got ahold of it he was launched up.

He already went this far ,what else can go wrong? “You okay?"

Nervous from the new reaction from Dash, Danny just nodded.

“Just look where you’re going next time.” Dash’s voice wasn’t fill with irritation and anger like all the other times but with annoyance and something else. People were shocked at the sight even more when Ian was with the A-List. Especially the people with them both.

Kwan continued to follow Dash. “What was that about?”

"Nothing.” Dash sharply said not wanting to have the conversation here.

Danny was blankly staring at the jock's back as he left.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked.

Sam was suspicious at the action. "Was he overshadowed?"

Danny shook his head. "If he was then I would have been able to sense it." Danny was thinking for a moment. "What if he just wants to be nice?" The other two busted out laughing at his idea and then continued to think about the possibilities of something ghost related changed him.

~*~

It was finally lunch time and people were either anxious or excited. For Dash, he was struggling to stay still. He heard numerous rumors about how he had become miraculously nice to the boy he bullies on a regular basis. He got tired of the looks he was getting and decided to go out.

He went outside to go a bench looking up into the autumn sky thinking about the nightmare before. He was doing the right thing, right? It was too late to go back. Another reason he thought of but doubted right away was that it felt right being nice.

The reason he wanted to go out on the first place was to think about what had happened. He didn't want to think about the nightmare but it just kept on popping in at random times. His hands were in front of him and he could picture the blood on them. The laughter rang in his head reminding him of the lifeless body on the floor before him. He got up from sitting and the vision vanished, leaving him alone starting at his hands. He took a deep breathe and exhaled. It was only a dream. He had self control. He would never take things too far, would he? Dash Baxter the number one quarterback, is doubting himself. He groaned. He decided to go back inside to hear anymore rumors about him.

~*~

Danny was trudging towards the cafeteria still tired from the naps he had taken during his classes though they barely count toward sleep. He yawned and stretched his arms but a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see it was.

"Do you have a moment?" It was Ian and he was smiling towards the boy.

Danny was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting the new kid to want to talk to him. But when he thought about the day before it wasn't so strange anymore. "Sure, we can talk."

Ian nodded and dragged Danny to an empty classroom. When they got there Danny recognised that it was one of the unused classrooms. Those classrooms were usually locked but when Ian twisted the door knob, it was unlocked. And in that moment Danny saw something that looks like a shadow retract into Ian's hand. Danny got a bit suspicions and anxious at what the new student wanted to talk about.

They got inside the classroom and Ian closed the door behind them. "Do you remember what I had told you yesterday?" Danny nodded and in that moment familiar black rings formed around his body. Danny didn't think that it was possible he thought that it was only him and another person but here is a third person.

Ian emerged from the black rings. His eyes and hair turned silver, his mouth white while his whole body was pitch black giving the illusion of a walking shadow. To say that Danny was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'm a half ghost like you."  Ian smirked "I can use the shadows like how you're able to use ice."

"So... You know who I am..." Danny was still shocked and anxious at the reveal.

Ian nodded and zipped his mouth, "Like I said I won't tell a soul. It seemed you haven't either."

Danny looked at him with suspicion. Why would someone he barely knew reveal a giant secret like that. But there were some follow up question he had to ask. "How did you find about me?"

Ian chuckled, "You know you're pretty famous in the ghost zone right? Danny Phantom, the savior of the ghost zone, who defeated and sealed Pariah Dark. And a certain frog told me."

"Frog?" A ghost frog? Danny thought if he knew of one no one came close but he might have an idea. "You mean Skulker.

Ian laughed. It wasn't a surprise for him to know about Skulker's real form but it was entertaining to find out. Ian turned back to normal. "Now, let's get back so you're friends won't worry about you.

The left the room and headed back to the cafeteria. This time Ian followed Danny and they went to sit with his two friends. Ian sat in between Tucker and Danny and across from Sam. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah sure." Sam was pink as she was talking and both Danny and Tucker were laughing under their breaths. Sam stared daggers at them and the both of them suddenly quiet down. "So what brings you to our table today?"

Ian smiled. "I found that I have much in common with Danny so I thought that we could be friends." Sam and Tucker quizzically looked at each other but didn't mind the extra company. Ian got along pretty quickly and it seemed like he had always been there ever since.

Amidst talking about something random Danny's eyes caught Dash looking at him. He quickly shifted his gaze back to his take and remembered what was going to happen that night. He was going to meet Dash that night but as Phantom instead. Then he remembered what happened earlier that day about Dash being nice. He didn't mind Dash being nicer, it's just that it was sudden and weird. It felt like there was some ulterior motives.

~*~

Danny couldn't wait for school to be over so that he could go home and sleep the day away because taking naps in class didn't really count as sleep. That was until he was reminded of his parents. That morning when he got home. He was immediately greeted by his parents and his father came out with an explanation for his behavior, Danny had a secret girlfriend. And now he dreaded going home.

Dash, on the other hand, was excited for that night. He had always wanted to meet with the town's hero but he never thought he would actually get the chance to talk with him. He was stoked for that night.

School had finally ended and everyone rushed out of school for it was Friday and the weekend had never been so close. Teenagers were gathering up to go places like the mall, the movies, or even the Nasty Burger.

But not Danny, never Danny. In his last class of the day he got detention for sleeping in class. So in detention he was, waiting for forever to end. He was tempted to sleep in there bit that would just risk him for another day of detention.

He loathed going home because he knew he would have to explain something he didn't do. He can just go along with the lie that he has a secret girlfriend and that they meet in the middle of the night to avoid prying eyes. Yeah that would explain it.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I had originally planned this to be three arcs long. I'm still able to think about plots and what to do next. But I just completely forgot about it for a time...


End file.
